The LGBT Life of Queen and Mariam (Beyblade V-Force): Chapter 1
by xxeliza321xx
Summary: What will Queen's life be like when she is on her own, without King? Education? Romance?
1. LGBT Life-Queen and Mariam: Chapter 1

Greenberg 3

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Beyblade V-Force ended in 2003, King and Queen did what they said they were going to do; gain experience and to stop stealing people's Beyblade parts. Queen got her Beyblade, Gabriel, back as a birthday gift, after having been defeated by Max in the final tournament. However, then came the day when King's life was on the line (something exploded right outside of and in Team Psykick's lab from a lab accident) and he yelled at Queen, saying that he'll be killed and she should just run. He was never actually killed and he is now living with Kai Hiwarati (RavenSara84).

Queen never reunited with King and moved in with her extended family in Astoria, New York, with the money she had, hoping to finish high school, go to college, get a job, and to live a normal life.

It is now Queen's Spring 2015 semester at Hunter College. She's a transfer student from LaGuardia Community College and a Women's Gender Studies major.

8:00 A.M., January 28th, 2015:

''Sarah! Hurry up! I have to get in there or I will be late for my first day of classes!'', Queen shouted, as she pounded on the bathroom door in panic.

Her aunt, Sarah, comes right out, with a huge smile on her face.

2 hours later….

Subway Announcement: ''This is a Bronx-bound 6 local train. The next stop is 68th street-Hunter College''

As Queen hears this, she anxiously wonders what awaits her today and this semester. Who will be in her classes? Will there be any hot women? Will she finally get a girlfriend? How many hard assignments and exams will she have to suffer through?

She also asks herself what things would have been like if she ''came out'' to King as a lesbian. She always suspected that he was bisexual if not gay himself because he always held eye contact with Kai and Rei for slightly longer periods of time than one normally would as friends. She and King just never really brought the subject up.

She gets to her first class, Calculus. She already finds this class a drag, but she knows she has to pull through it in order to maintain a good GPA and to fulfill Hunter's core requirements.

The same goes for French.

Now comes time for lunch, at around 2 PM.

/I like this school so far, but my, does it have a LOT of broken escalators and the elevators take FOREVER! Oh! There's a hottie over there! And I recognize her, too!/ Queen thinks to herself, as she finally spots a seat in the cafeteria.

Queen goes over to sit by the long, blue-haired Mariam, from the Saint Shields, whom she faced off against in the finals quite a long time ago, as a teenager.

Queen: Hey! Is anyone sitting here?

Mariam: No.

Queen: Cool! Thanks! And I think I remember you! You look familiar. Did you compete in the BBA Championships back in like 2002?

Mariam: Yes! And you are…..Queen right? As in King and Queen? King's sister? Part hunters? Backed by Team Psykick?

With a smile, Queen answers:

Why yes. However, there is no need to fear me now. King and I have gone our own ways, after an accident right outside of Team Psykick's laboratory back in Japan back in 2005. I couldn't save him and I wanted to go my own way, in hopes of getting an education, getting a job, and living a normal life. However, Kai found me on Twitter, tweeted at me, and said King is still alive, soon after the accident. I still have his phone number and we still Facetime occasionally, on our iPhone's.

/My gosh, this Mariam woman is a bit….hot! Haha!/, Queen thinks to herself, smiling at Mariam.

Mariam, with slight shock:

Oh, I'm sorry that happened though! Was he hurt?

Queen: A bit. Kai messaged me and said he had some scarring and had to take him to the hospital. Nothing life-threatening though.

Mariam: Oh…..Well, me and the Saint Shields have been cool. Me and Ozuma are here at Hunter. Joseph's at Baruch, down on 23rd street, and Dunga works for the MTA, in subway tunnels and stuff. We're pretty busy people, but we still train and battle on weekends and holidays, when we have free time!

Queen: Aw that's cool!

Mariam: Yea….but I gotta go now. I have Chemistry now, down at the Brookdale Campus. Here, I'll write down my number and social networking names. And would you mind meeting me at my house later tonight? I'd sure like to spend more time together in person! Lets say 9 PM?

Queen: Sure, I'll get in touch with you and meet you later.

Mariam winks at Queen as she leaves.

/Oh my god….! That was awesome!/, Queen thinks to herself, still sitting down, eating sushi.


	2. LGBT Life-Queen and Mariam: Chapter 2

Greenberg 4

**Chapter 2**

That night, at about 8 PM, after Queen gets home from school, eats dinner, and looks over her class' syllabi to get a general idea of how her semester's going to be. She gets her white and silver iPhone 6 out, and connects it to Wi-Fi. She follows and adds Mariam on all of her social networks, and then heads over to her house in Forest Hills, New York.

Queen rings the doorbell.

Mariam runs downstairs and opens the door.

Queen, as she hugs Mariam: Hey! How are ya, girl? It's Queen from today!

Mariam: Hey girl, come on in!

They walk into Mariam's house.

Mariam: So….what'cha up to?!

Queen: Your house is _amazing! _And nothing much. Just looking at my photos of my family and I from last year's LGBT Pride Parade. Wanna see?

Mariam, with a smile: Sure! Oh my gosh…I love these! You guys look like you were having fun! By the way, my Shark Rash Beyblade can use a tune-up. Know of any good places around here that can do it at an affordable place?

Queen: Kind of. There's this really cool place in Chinatown that I found on Yelp and tried once. It did a really good job on my Gabriel! I forgot the name of it, but it's on Allen Street, not too far from the Manhattan Bridge. It's very close to the M15 bus.

Mariam: Thanks! And you're into LGBT stuff? I am too! How about a Beybattle tomorrow after class tomorrow? West 4th street in the park by the subway is my SPOT!

Queen: You got it! And yes, I am into that stuff! What time? My last class tomorrow lets out at 4 PM, sharp.

Mariam: Then we can meet up at 5, maybe? Sounds good?

Queen: Hell yea! And you're tune-up is on me!

Mariam: Oh gee, thank you!

Queen: No problemo! By the way, why did you and the Saint Shields come here? I forgot to ask earlier.

Mariam: Well, Dunga was job-searching online. He only had a few interests, so it was a _very _hard search. Finally, the MTA here in New York interviewed him over the phone and hired him. At first, the rest of the team and I went nuts, thinking ''New York?'', but then we got used to the idea and decided to pursue education and jobs here ourselves. It was hard talking to our parents about it and it took them a while to approve of the idea, but then they saw how cheap CUNY schools like Hunter and Baruch were and agreed to pay our tuition and let us go. Dunga was living on his own already back in Japan and he had _just_ enough money to move to New York and to put food on the table for a while.

Queen: Wow! That's very generous of your parents! My aunt is paying my tuition.

Mariam: Yup. Well, I gotta go to sleep now since I have a 8 AM class tomorrow. Talk to you later!

Queen heads out of Mariam's house, gets home, gets on her Macbook Air, and starts Googling terms like ''How to Tell if a Lesbian is Into You'' & ''How to Tell if She Likes You (Lesbian)'' because she was _into _this Mariam woman and she remembered how Mariam said she was also interested LGBT stuff. Her mind was on _fire_ and she was extremely happy and excited for the whole night.

Another day came. When Queen's first class of the day began, Women and the Law, she saw another familiar face. It was of no one else's but Tyson's.

/Oh my GOD! What is HE doing here?/Queen complains to herself, very annoyed.

Class goes on for about an hour and a half.

After class:

Tyson, as he approaches Queen: Hey! How are you doing? Long time no see!

Queen, snapping back: WHAT DO YOU WANT? Listen, brat. I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I STILL don't like you. The only person on your team I can even give a little leeway to is Kai and only because he and my brother are living together. Not only did you guys aggravate the living ***** out of me back then, but you requested me on Instagram like 10 times, even after I declined you every time and therefore had to block you. You didn't _need_ to shake my hand, just because King and I said that our new goal was to gain experience, not parts. Now just go away.

Tyson: WHAT?

Someone walks by them and tells them to break it off and cool down. They walk away from each other, in opposite directions, arms folded across their chests and with big frowns on their faces.

Because she has a lot of time before her next class, Queen sits down in a chair on the third floor, in the West building, by the escalators, and wonders if she should drop that class or not, being that Tyson is in it with her.

/Hm. Maybe not. The costs seem to outweigh the benefits. If I do so, I most likely won't be able to find another class in the same subject and if I can't do that, I'll probably delay my graduation. I guess I'll just have to try to ignore him and move away from him when needed…/Queen decides.

A few hours later, it was time for her Psych 101 class. Nothing special happened here.


	3. LGBT Life-Queen and Mariam: Chapter 3

Greenberg 4

**Chapter 3**

It is now 4 PM. Queen's class just let out. She then gets out her white and silver iPhone 6 and texts Mariam to say that she's on her way to meet her at the Beyblade repair shop downtown.

45 minutes later, downtown….

Queen: I'm here!

Mariam: Hey girl!

Queen, walking up to one of the repairmen: Okay, so we'd like one Shark Rash upgrade please!

Repairman: Sure. $5 and half an hour.

Queen, handing him the money: Okay! Thank you!

Queen and Mariam walk out of the store together.

Mariam, walking beside Queen: So…now what? What to do with half an hour?

Queen: Hm, how about a snack or two? I just saw a bubble tea shop a few blocks away.

Mariam: Sure! I love bubble tea!

They head over to the bubble tea shop.

Mariam: Two small strawberry bubble tea's, both with pearls on the bottom, please.

Cashier: $6, please.

Mariam, handing the cashier money: Thanks!

Mariam and Queen find a table and sit down.

Mariam: So….what's your major?

Queen: Women's Gender Studies. You?

Mariam: Chemistry.

Queen: Interesting. I never really understood science. Is it really that hard to learn?

Mariam: Yea. And it can be a bit dry at first, but you'll catch on!

Queen: Cool. So what do you like to do with your free time? What are your hobbies?

Mariam: Hm…I like to swim, beyblade of course, hang out with friends, and play the piano, mostly….You?

Queen tries to imagine Mariam in a two-piece bathing suit, speaking of swimming, and gets turned on.

Queen: Hm….I just like surfing the web and spending time with friends too. I work online. Ever heard of Amazon Mechanical Turk (Mturk)?

Mariam: Yes! I do that too! I think it's a decent website to make money on. You?

Queen: Agreed. What do you like to do on it? I like surveys most. Other tasks just get boring and repetitive.

Mariam: Same here! We seem to have a few things in common!

Queen: Yes!

Queen, as she tenses up a bit and lets out a small giggle: ….I know this is a bit of a weird question, but are you bisexual or lesbian?

Mariam, really glad Queen asked: Bisexual….and you're very hot! I love your style….! You're so tall! And you?

Queen: Lesbian! I have no clue if King suspected I'm a lesbian, but whatever! And I have to admit that I had a crush on you years ago too, while I was still battling with King.

Mariam: I had a crush on you too! And I too have no idea if the Saint Shields suspect that I like both men _and _women romantically. Would you call us girlfriends yet?

Queen: Sure. Why not? I'm having a good time!

Mariam: Me too! And I think its time to go back to the parts shop to get my blade back so we can have a sweet battle!

Queen: Okay! Lets go!

So they got Mariam's Shark Rash back, all upgraded, fresh, and clean and had terrific battles. Queen won most of the battles, but Mariam still enjoyed them. Mariam gained a lot of experience and got to know Queen a lot more. When they each updated their relationship statuses and posted their first photos of themselves together on their social networks, they got a lot of ''likes'' and positive comments.

For the rest of her college years, Queen had to just avoid Tyson and his friends whenever she had classes with them.

Queen and Mariam continued to get along really well and had some fun, intimate moments, and went to New York City's Pride Parade every year. After attending graduate school at Adelphi University, Queen became a lawyer and Mariam became a nurse. They moved into an apartment on the Upper West Side of New York City together. In 2018, they got married and adopted and raised two baby girls from Anhui Province, China.

Works Cited

RavenSara84. ''A King's Warrior.'' _FanFiction: Unleash Your Imagination. _28 August 2014. Web. 29 December 2014.


End file.
